


all or nothing

by KryptonitePie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonitePie/pseuds/KryptonitePie





	all or nothing

Aurelius Black is not a man to keep waiting, less yet in a bar. It's obvious that it will be crowded in a few minutes but now it is empty. Not far Aurelius can se Porfirian Desmont, his old friend. Porfirian runs to the table..."Sorry I'm late" he sits next to Aurelius, the giant flat screen in the back shows the tribute’s profiles...like all the years an incredible long ceremony starts before the actual games, a ceremony that while Porfirian loves to see, Aurelius can't stand it...in that moment they are showing the previous victories, Aurelius and Porfirian are seeing the winner from five years ago; smashing the head of a guy twice her size with a rock and a heavy hammer. Porfirian loved those games.

"Who is your bet this year?" asked Porfirian while he was watching the pulp that was left from the head of the kid from district 12 five years ago.

"This girl, what is her name? Katniss Everdeen" Aurelius answers. District twelve have only won twice in the long 74 years of the hunger games and one of the tributes is long dead, if it were to Porfirian he would bet for districts 1 or 2 that often had victors and breed often strong kids with killer instinct "May I ask why are you betting on the district 12 girl?", "easy Porfirian my dear friend, that girl over there...she has killer instinct, she's cold and she looks tough, she will win the games and all my money is on it"

"Are you Sure?" Porfirian asks

“Aurelius Black never bets on losers, District Twelve girl will win and that is my bet”

They both drink is silence…watching each other as they smile, finally Aurelius asks his friend, “And you, who do you bet on?” he asks with a huge wide smile, “Cato” Porfirian answers shortly…“Cato from District 2”…then Porfirian suddenly laughs “I’m sorry old friend, it seems to be a first time for anything…this year you will lose your money on that squalid district twelve girl while I get myself loaded with the money of Cato…I thought you would bet wisely” says

Through the screen it is showing the last fight of the second quarter quell “Maybe some district twelve people win” thinks Porfirian as he watches the screen, Porfirian smiles “Tell you what, I'm betting double this year, I am betting fucking everything this year, I win I get everything I lose you get my house, my car and everything I own” says Aurelius **_Too Risky,_** Porfirian Thinks “I’m in” he answers, “All in the girl on fire”.


End file.
